Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Four
Chapter four of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Plot Trent awoke bright and early, he stares at Mumble, Gloria and Erik, still asleep. He had spent the night with them, since he has to adjust to this new world. He quietly walks out, not wanting to wake them up. Outside, he sees other animals out and about too. he sees Memphis and Norma Jean taking an early romantic stroll, they noticed him and decided to say hi, "how did you sleep?" Memphis asks. Trent yawned then spoke "okay, I was a little cold, but okay". Memphis and Norma Jean nodded in understanding, they then left, continuing their stroll. Trent decides to go swimming, his hunting skills are a tad rusty after being in suspended animation for seventy-five million years. When he got there, he saw The Five Amigos and Carmen looking like they were going swimming, and decides to join them "hey amigos" he called, the amigos jumped slightly, but relaxed when they saw him, Lombardo asks "what are doing here?". Trent flushes in embarrassment at what he's thinking, but answers "I'm wondering if you were going hunting". "we prefer fishing" Raul corrected, then asked "speaking of which, what do your species eat?" Trent taps his chin in thought, back then he would eat any animal he wanted, mostly plesiosaurs, sharks and seabirds, but in this new world, he may have to find alternatives, "well I'll eat any animal I can handle, sharks, seabirds and plesiosaurs are my favorite" he answered. the amigos were a little unnerved and confused. Nestor said "well you could try some Leopard Seal, or Killer Whale". Trent nodded, not really knowing what those animals were, but they'll do. Eventually, the amigos and Trent took to the water, he saw the adelie penguins chase fish, but he ignores the Fish, instead he spies a bird on the surface, licking his lips, he zooms to it mouth open and chomp!, the bird, which happens to be a Skua, struggles from the mosasaurs jaws, but it was no use, Trent widens his mouth and swallows it whole(mosasaurs can unhinge their jaws like snakes). the amigos were again unnerved, but ignore it. Later, Mumble and Gloria show up at the shore looking for some breakfast, they dive in, and notice Trent attacking seabirds. Curious, they decide to ask him. Trent was in the middle of chasing a Petrel when Gloria tapped on his shoulder, Trent gasped in fright and in doing so, scared the petrel by accident, which flew away. Trent glares at Gloria for messing him up and says "what do want, you just ruined my hunt". Gloria apologizes "sorry but I noticed you were hunting it, are birds what your species eat?". Trent nodded, explaining "I'm an opportunist, meaning I'll eat any animal, but don't worry, I won't eat any of your friends or you, you guys are my friends". Gloria sighs in relief, kind of glad that they won't become food. Suddenly Ramon dashes over, looking like he saw a ghost, "there's a Leopard Seal over there". he stutters, pointing to were a leopard seal was cruising, all of the Penguins hid behind Trent, who was the only one not scared. "that is a leopard seal?" he asks to the crowd behind him, they all nodded, and Trent guessed it was a penguin-eater by the fear they were giving it. It saw them and began creeping towards them, Trent held his ground and began growling, hoping to scare it away, while keeping the penguins behind him. Suddenly, the leopard seal got attacked by a giant sea serpent looking creature, who devourers the Seal, The group gasped in surprise, particularly Trent, who recognizes this creature. "it's a plesiosaur, an Elasmosaurus from the looks of it". Trent utters, swimming over to it, but tells the penguins to stay put. Trent comes up to the plesiosaur, who notices his approach, and spoke "who are you?". Trent felt weird around this plesiosaur, he notices it is a girl, and was very beautiful to look at. "I'm Trent, did you come out of suspended animation?". The plesiosaur, who introduced herself as Skyla, explains how she was trapped in ice for millions of years. Trent gave his side of the story, which surprises Skyla, who asks "you too?". Trent nodded. The penguins decided to come over, Skyla notices them and wonders what they are. "what are they?" she asks, Trent noticses the penguins coming, but decides to let them. "it's okay they're friends of mine, they're penguins". he says. Mumble spoke "hi, your lost aren't you". Skyla nodded, telling her story again. Carmen asks "why don't you come with us? you can learn about this place". Skyla smiled, obviously agreeing. They all then head to shore. It didn't take long for Skyla to get noticed, she was so big and tall that missing her was impossible. All of the animals of today backed up letting her through, Noah noticed this animal looked familiar. He asks "uh, who's your friend?". They explained that she showed up out of nowhere lost and confused, Skyla decided to introduce herself personally " I'm Skyla, an Elasmosaurus."Noah was wary of her, but seeing as she was in the same dilemma as Trent, he decides to go easy on her " well if you need to rest your welcome to stay" Skyla smiles, but Noah secretly whispers to Mumble "but I wouldn't let my guard down in case she is manipulating us". Mumble just rolls his eyes in slight annoyance, Trent however looked a lot more offended. " you're not resenting her from being here are you?" he asks warningly. Noah had the urge to back up and hide behind Mumble. Trent heard how Mumble was resented, and came to hate Noah a little, along with everyone else who thought the same, but were forgiven, though Trent is going to make sure Skyla was treated fairly from everybody, no matter who it is. Noah squeaked " of course not, were just concerned that she would eat us". Trent figured, nevertheless he said "well she 's staying, she is facing the same problem I'm facing, besides..."he paused for a moment, steeling himself for what he was going to say next"...I like her". Gasps came from everybody, fallowed by some giggles and gags. Skyla looked baffled, she couldn't help but feel a crush on him too, even though they just met! "well okay if you really like her". Noah conceded, not wanting to go against a prehistoric monster. Suddenly, another earth tremor starts, and way off in the distance, a black cloud could be seen. Everybody felt some fear from looking at it, others curious, the Happy Feet family and friends, along with Trent and Skyla, suddenly turned pale from looking at it. Out at sea, another plesiosaur, this one an Opallionectes, stares at Mount Erebus. She new it was nearing the Armageddon, and she needs to make sure everybody is prepared for it. Stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Five Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters